Last Dance
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Anything can happen when a Marine wears a little red dress.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Last Dance**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

Spoiler: Surface Warfare

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: Anything can happen when a Marine wears a little red dress.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

Author's note: Though it wasn't written as such, and it was written much later, this story could be considered a prequel to the story "Number One Couple in Washington DC"

part 1

Aboard Flight 238

United Airlines

Flight from Puerto Rico

to Washington DC

The Admiral stood up to stretch his legs. He had just spent two hours going over a report with Lieutenant Roberts who was now typing it up. He walked to the front of the plane hoping to get a strong marine grade cup of coffee even though what he really wanted was a stiff drink.

It had been a long and trying couple of days. It had all begun when the brother of one of his Jag officers was involved in a mishap. It had ended when he had to get personally involved.

He couldn't believe that two senior officers, one a marine colonel and the other a naval captain, would get into a turf war over how his people would conduct a mishap investigation. He couldn't understand why neither one of them would cooperate with his representatives.

He spent an hour reaming out their sixes about their disrespect to him and his office. He had to explain to them in clear and no uncertain terms that when he sent someone from his office to investigate, they were in fact him, a two star admiral not some just junior grade officer.

He couldn't believe that they had tried to argue with him about that point and tried to convince him, which one of them was right. They hadn't understood that they were both wrong and that he wasn't there to listen to either one of them.

He left them with the impression that their careers were finished. There wouldn't be anymore promotions for them. If they were lucky they wouldn't be booted out of the military and lose their pensions.

In a way it had felt so good. He had been stressed out about the speech he was going to be giving tonight. For a few hours his mind was distracted from that problem. Fresh air from an ocean spray will do that for you.

He got a cup of coffee from one of the stewardess, a tall blond, good looking woman of say early forties named Gloria. She decided to walk along with him back to his seat. He was easy to talk to and looked pretty snazzy in his whites.

They happened to see Harm and Mac sleeping together in their seats. Her head was resting on his chest and an arm around his waist. There was a blanket resting over the two of them.

Gloria smiled at the sight of the handsome couple. They were perfect in every way. The Admiral was less than pleased. Though it wasn't exactly against the regulations, it was frown upon.

"Are they with you Sir?" asked Gloria smiling. She wondered what the Admiral as thinking. She had heard stories of public display of emotions in the military.

"I'm afraid so my dear. We're coming back from saving the world from environmental terrorist once again." sighed the Admiral wearily. He hoped to get a nap before they landed.

"Really Sir? They make such a lovely couple. I've flown with them many times before. How long have they been together?" she asked curiously.

"They're not together. They are dating other people. They only work together." the Admiral replied wondering what was wrong with them. They obviously loved each other, why weren't they together.

"That can't be true Sir, they always fall asleep together on long trips like they are now. Only two people in love sleep together like they do." she argued.

"I don't know what to tell you my dear, but one thing I do know is, they will never admit to being in love with each other." answered the Admiral as he made his way back to his seat. It appeared that the Lieutenant was finished with his work.

An hour later the plane was landing. Harm woke up first to find Mac sleeping with her head on his chest. He realized to himself that tonight would be the night. Tonight he would have something very special for his marine.

"Hey marine, it's time to wake up. The plane just landed and the Admiral will be heading this way." smiled Harm as Mac lifted her head off Harm's chest. She was a little embarrassed.

"Were you comfortable?" Harm asked his marine.

"Soft bellied squids make nice pillows." she replied with a sweet smile.

She really didn't want this conversation to continue. She nudged him to get up so that she could get her things. She wanted to be off the plane before the Admiral saw them.

Fifteen minutes later they were all heading out of the airport together. There was a car there to pick them up courtesy of Gunny to drop them off at home and later it would pick them up. It would take them to the Surface Warfare Ball being held that night at the Fairwinds Hotel.

The Admiral told them another car had picked up Sidney, Renee, and Harriet. They would meet them at the hotel. He hadn't known precisely when they would be returning to DC. He saw no reason for them to be late just because they were waiting for him.

Mac was the first one to be dropped off. The Admiral thought she might need a little more time to get ready. Yeah she was a marine, but she was also a beautiful woman who liked to look her best. He saw no reason why she should have to be rushed.

Harm was the next person to be dropped off. Rabb could be slow on a good day, might as well give him the extra time he would need. It might increase the odds that the Admiral wouldn't arrive late.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'll take responsibility of picking up the Colonel. It's on my way to the hotel. It'll cut a half-hour off your trip. It should give you more time to arrive at the Ball on time Sir." Harm informed the Admiral.

"Is the Colonel aware of your plans Commander?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, I told her I would pick her up and take her to the Surface Warfare Ball. She agreed that it would make things easier for you if you didn't have to pick us up." replied Harm.

"Very well Commander, don't be late, I don't want to make any excuses for you." conceded the Admiral.

Fairwinds Hotel

1900 hours

Without the need to pick up Harm and Mac the Admiral made good time. He was in and out of his house in twenty minutes. Roberts was punctual and waiting outside when the Admiral's car arrived to pick him up.

Bud handed the speech he had written to the Admiral as he entered the car. Bud was pretty please with himself. It wasn't very often a lowly lieutenant was chosen to write an important speech for an admiral. It was definitely a gold star moment as Harriet liked to say.

The Admiral scanned the document before commenting "Good job Lieutenant, this is a load off my mind."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Fairwinds Hotel, the site of this year's Surface Warfare Ball. The Admiral saw Sidney, Renee, Harriet, and Mic waiting for them in the lobby.

The Admiral felt like whistling when he saw Sydney, the woman he loved, standing there looking so beautiful. He resisted the temptation though, instead he gave her a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"You look beautiful Doc." greeted the Admiral.

"What are you doing here Brumby? Does the Colonel know you're coming?" bellowed the Admiral forcefully hoping that he put the fear of god in Mic as he shook his hand.

"I'm here to surprise Sarah Sir." replied Brumby.

"You think that's wise Brumby, that is, to surprise a marine?" asked the Admiral fearing what he would hear next. The last man to surprise Mac ended up dead.

"I miss her Sir. I needed to be here with her. I reserved my commission to be here with her." mumbled Brumby. "Where is Sarah? I don't see her anywhere."

"Oh boy." sighed the Admiral. He hated to break the man's spirit especially since he traveled so many miles to see her, but there wasn't any easy way to tell him.

"She's coming to the Surface Warfare Ball with Commander Rabb. Her apartment is on the way to the hotel. You know how late he can be sometimes. He offered to pick her up so I wouldn't be late on this special night." explained the Admiral.

He could see that both Brumby and Renee were more than a little upset with the news that Harm and Mac were coming here together. They both were jealous of Harm and Mac's relationship. They also were very possessive people who didn't like to share.

The Admiral led the party of six into the ballroom reserved for the event. They found the table reserved for them. Admiral Tom Boone, Commander Jack Keeter, Commander Caitlin Pike, and Lt Commander Meg Austin were sitting there.

The Admiral was a little surprised to see this combination of people together. They weren't exactly buddies, nor did they know each other very well. He also knew Tom wasn't very fond of women in the navy, especially those from Jag. They had crucified his six a few times.

Keeter had probably flown with Tom Boone at some point in his bizarre career. He was a friend of Rabb. Tom was Rabb's godfather. Maybe they were friends.

"Who's this blimey dingo AJ? I don't know if there's a place reserved for dingoes." smiled Tom. He liked being an instigator.

"He's the former Commander Mic Brumby of the Aussie Navy. He worked for me for a short time last year at Jag as part of a foreign exchanged program. I'm sure there's room for him. I'm sure you remember Lieutenant Roberts and his wife Lieutenant Roberts and his wife Lieutenant Sims." the Admiral began the introduction.

"The infamous Lieutenant and his wife huh? Mr. Roberts, you didn't tell me you were married. I thought I had instructed you better than that." smirked Tom.

"This lovely young lady is Renee Petersen, she's a friend of Commander Rabb. And this lovely lady is my date, Dr. Sidney Walden." grinned the Admiral.

"Please to meet you both, you both look very lovely tonight. Well I guess the dingo can sit over in one of those two seats with Ms Petersen. These two seats are reserved for MacKenzie and Rabb." smiled Tom mischievously.

"But Sir, I traveled ten thousands miles to be with my fiancee tonight." whined Brumby.

"Quit your whining Brumby, just be lucky we're allowing you sit with us tonight. Besides, if she was your fiancee, then why is she coming here with Rabb tonight?" smirked the Admiral.

Mac's apartment

1900 hours

Mac preened herself in front of her bedroom mirror. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect tonight. It wasn't very often in the last year that she had the opportunity to dress up nicely and go out with Harm.

It had been a monthly occasion back in the day when they spent a lot more time together working. Even when they were dating other people they still found the time to go out for a night of dining and dancing, but when Harm left to fly everything changed.

They hadn't found a way to get back the closeness and friendship they once shared. She really didn't know why. Harm was just different when he returned from the fleet. He seemed less sure of himself.

She had tried to fix things with him in Australia, but all it seemed to do was make things worse. Though she had to admit, Harm was beginning to return to his old self last month. He had won a big case that seemed impossible to win.

He began to get the cocky attitude that only a fighter pilot possessed, he was teasing her whenever he had the chance, and they were beginning to resume the old bantering they used to do.

She looked into the mirror once again. She went through a mental checklist. Earrings that Harm gave her before he left to fly. The Rolex watch that Dalton had given her.

True Harm hadn't liked Dalton, but this watch was too beautiful to wear everyday. But on special occasions like tonight it was the perfect accessory. There also was the charm bracelet Harm had given her after their first flying experience.

Each time they completed an adventure together Harm had given her a charm to remind her of those special times; flying in a F-14, their trip to Russia, the Watertown to name a few.

She was glad to know Harm would be late. It was a bad habit he had, but on nights like tonight it gave her extra time to get ready. Yeah, she was a marine. She could shower and get ready as quickly as the next marine, but on nights like tonight she was still a woman.

She was still a woman who wanted to look her very best for the man she loved. She checked her makeup. It looked pretty good. Her hair had come out better than she expected as she admired the soft curls in her hair.

Ah ... ! The red dress hugged her body like a glove. It always amazed her how full and rounded her body was with all the curves. Whenever she worked out with Harm she always felt so small, almost like a stick figure next to him, but then again he made everyone look small.

He was a giant among men. Even his career seemed to be larger than life at times. She couldn't wait to see him in his dress whites. She had never really been impress with them until she met Harm.

She heard the doorbell ring. It must be Harm. He's a little early. She slipped on her matching red shoes with four-inch heels. How often did she have that luxury? Both Dalton and Mic were much shorter than Harm.

If she wore these shoes when she went out with them she would tower over them, not particularly a great idea when dealing with their humongous egos. She looked down at her hand and saw the ring. Better take this thing off.

All it would do is make him self-conscious and become more reserve. It would make him back away, something she didn't want to happen tonight.

She smoothed out her dress and picked up she matching wrap and purse. She went to open the door hoping that she would blow Harm's mind.

"Hello Harm, won't you come in." greeted Mac.

Harm stood there unable to move or say anything. Mac smiled realizing that she had made the impression she had hoped for. She moved out of the way as Harm began to move.

"Hi, you look beautiful Sarah." Harm managed to get out.

Now it was Mac's turn to go numb. He had called her Sarah, her given name. It wasn't very often that he did, he only called her Sarah when he wanted her undivided attention. Her heart began to race and her breathing became shallow.

"Thank you Harm, you look pretty nice too." replied Mac as she blushed deeply. She handed her wrap to Harm so he could drape it across her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Last Dance**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

Spoiler: Surface Warfare

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: Anything can happen when a Marine wears a little red dress.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

Author's note: Though it wasn't written as such, and it was written much later, this story could be considered a prequel to the story "Number One Couple in Washington DC"

part 2

1930 hours

Fairwinds Hotel

As Harm and Mac entered the banquet hall arm in arm, they were greeted with what seemed like a thousand flash bulbs going off. It was nearly blinding. They were quite surprise by all the photographers having an interest in them.

"Why are they taking pictures of us Harm? We're not that important." asked Mac.

"Speak for yourself marine." laughed Harm. "Really, I think they just wanted to take a picture of the most beautiful woman here tonight Sarah."

Mac blush at his lovely comment. Surely he was just trying to make her feel good, but he called he Sarah ... again. It had to be more than that she thought.

"Thank you Harm, even if it's not true. Where are you going Harm? Our table is supposed to be over here on the right side of the hall." asked Mac.

"If we go to our table now we will have to deal with the Admiral, Bud and Harriet. We won't be able to get away later." replied Harm.

"Yeah, right Harm, you mean you'll have to deal with Renee. You'll have to answer all her insipid questions that you don't like to deal with." argued Mac.

"Maybe, but I also would like to see some old friends who are suppose to be here tonight. Some of them may even know you." smiled Harm.

"Are you trying to show your friends that you know a woman who isn't a blond bimbo?" asked Mac with a coy smile.

"Despite your fascination of me dating blond women Mac, most of the women I've dated have had brown hair with a redhead thrown in now and again. Renee is the first blond I've dated since ... " teased Harm.

"Since Jordan." Mac filled in the woman's name.

"Sorry I forgot about Jordan. I only dated her because I was angry with you. It was at least ten years before Jordan that I dated a woman with blond hair. Besides Renee isn't a real blond, she dyes it." replied Harm solemnly.

"Okay Harm, if you want to make the rounds before we sit down, it's fine with me. They don't serve dinner for another forty five minutes." smiled Mac in resignation.

She wondered why they had to visit with his friends now. Why couldn't he wait until after dinner? They were supposed to be eating dinner with Jack Keeter, his best friend and two Jag officers he had worked with before she arrived in Washington, a Meg Austin and Caitlin Pike.

They made their way around the banquet hall stopping at a few tables along the way. At some of the table there were pilots that Harm had flown with before, back in the day when he was the king of the greenie board.

Mac was kind of surprise at the affection that former aviators shared with each other. She had always thought of them as adolescent teenagers who never grew up. They belong to a special fraternity that espoused commitment only to one's shipmates and no other.

She was surprise to see that many of them had wives and children as old as Chloe. She began to wonder what was wrong with her flyboy. She wondered why he couldn't commit to a loving and fulfilling relationship like so many of them had.

Of course she knew one of the reasons, his father. Not so much that he had been missing for thirty years, but that he left behind a wife and small son like his friend Luke Pendry.

Still, he had gone eight years before he was stationed on a carrier again flying tomcats. There wasn't any reason to believe he would ever fly again. So why then hadn't he found a woman and settled down?

They also came across some tables that some of his former Naval Academy mates were sitting. If she hadn't seen it she wouldn't have thought it possible, there appeared to be an even stronger bond between them than with the aviators.

They were so happy to see Harm. Somehow it appeared to her that he was their leader. They made special introductions to their wives and told some unbelievable stories, stories that she normally wouldn't have believed to be true except she had heard some of them before from Jack.

She was surprised that many of them gave her hugs as well believing that she had died. Harm had to explain to them that she wasn't Diane and that Diane was indeed dead. That changed the mood for everyone who was present.

That was until he introduced her as Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, US Marine Corp. That lightened the mood for everyone as everyone laughed realizing that Harm had fallen in combat to a marine.

A concept she really didn't understand because she and Harm weren't together and had never been together. And in fact Harm had never made any attempt to change that fact.

She realized by the power of observation that many of the women were watching the closeness that she and Harm shared. It seemed that Harm was either holding her hand or had a hand on the small of her back. She saw the sighs of wistfulness they had for having Harm by her side.

As they continued to make their way around the room they caught up with some of the Captains and CAGs they had met over the years while doing their investigations. Many of them thank them for taking a positive view when dealing with mishaps.

They thought that they handled the investigations in the proper light. They looked to see what had happen, what went wrong, and how to make sure it didn't happen again instead of immediately trying to place blame on someone.

She had to laugh when many of them made a special effort to point out he had finally thrown away his vision of flying for having a vision by his side. They had all wondered why he had taken so long to be with her.

She wondered why though he didn't said anything to the contrary. She wondered why he didn't say they weren't together and that they were just friends. Wasn't that their shared response for the past four years?

She was interested by the fascination of a few photographers who seemed to be following them around. It seemed like they took a picture of everyone who either shook their hand or gave them a hug. Why?

They stopped at Senator Bobby Laythem's table to say hello. They talk for a few minutes to see what was happening on the hill before moving on. She almost burst out laughing when Bobby gave her a look of finally you got him.

She began to wonder if she was the only one in the room who had been left out of the loop. She wondered if they all knew something that she didn't know and it had something to do with Harm. She began to wonder what he was up to.

Finally they made their way to their table. Mac was stunned to see Mic standing there with his usual punch-drunk look on his face. What the hell was he doing here? He was going to ruin her perfect night.

Ever since she had arrived thirty minutes ago she had felt like Harm's girl. She had been on his arm most of the time. Everyone thought they were together. Now wasn't the time for Mic Brumby and one of his fantasies to screw things up for her.

Fairwinds Hotel

2000 hours

Mic stood up when he saw Mac walking over towards the table. He was so happy to see her. It had been a few months since he had seen her last and he missed her. After all she was his fiancee or so he believed.

Mac on the other hand wasn't as please to see Mic. She was looking forward to a nice evening with Harm and their friends. There would be a nice dinner, pleasant conversation with friends, and a night of dancing with Harm, one of her favorite activities.

She didn't know that Mic was going to be here tonight. He hadn't said anything to her about it the last time they talked. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was surprises, especially if they involved embarrassing her.

How does one get out of a situation without causing a major scene? Deniability had been Harm's mantra for years when he was caught flatfooted about something. One could always claim that they had other plans.

"Colonel, you have a surprise guest here tonight. Mic Brumby has reserved his commission to be here with you tonight." smiled the Admiral.

"Hello Luv." began Mic as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

Unfortunately for Mic, Mac didn't like public displays of affection particularly in front of her CO. She quickly evaded Mic's move and moved closer to Harm.

"What are you doing here Mic? I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. In fact I haven't heard from you for several weeks." replied Mac with a little attitude.

"I wanted to surprise you Luv. I had some things to work out before I could come here to be with you." whined Mic in a tone that hit a nerve.

"I don't like surprises Mic. I've made other plans for tonight. I'm here with Harm. There are some old friends we plan on socializing with tonight. I'm sure you'll have a good time without me to entertain you Mic, you know everyone here at the table." smiled Mac as she walked over to her chair with Harm.

"But Sarah!" whined Mic.

"Let it go Brumby, it's not prudent to fight with a marine when she's dress to kill." ordered the Admiral as he chuckled to himself. He told Brumby that marines don't like surprises.

It wasn't long before dinner was being served and everyone was busy eating. There were many conversations going on at the table. None seemed important to Mac. The only concern she had was not having one with Mic.

2100 hours

After dinner Harm and Mac excused themselves from the table to do a little dancing. They moved to other side of dance floor so a drunken sailor, namely Brumby, wouldn't interrupt them.

When they first started, the floor was filled with many couples. The music was pleasant to dance to and everyone was having a good time. As the night moved on the music change requiring more skill and stamina.

Fewer and fewer couples remained on the floor, many were standing on the edge of the dance floor admiring the ease and grace that Harm and Mac seemed to demonstrate as they glided along the dance floor.

Bud and Harriet returned to the table after a poor attempt at dancing. Caitlin and Meg were sitting there too. They both had done some dancing, but their dance partners hadn't been nearly as good as Harm and Mac. They danced a few dances before returning to the table.

"Wow! I didn't know Harm was such good a dancer." exclaimed Meg. He never took me dancing when I worked with him."

"We went dancing a few times, but he never dance that well when he was with me." sighed Caitlin.

"They do dance beautifully." sighed Harriet. "It's like two people making love."

"What?" asked Bud and Jack in a state of disbelief.

"I don't think she means the actual act of sex Jack. I think she's referring to acts leading up to making love, you know, the art of foreplay sailor." smiled Meg.

"Look at how he's holding her. It's not too tightly or pinning her to his body. It's more like a gentle caress. Close, but not too close. They're enjoying the physical nearness of each other, their scent, just being together without a care in the world." explained Caitlin.

"I wonder how they became so good. Everybody in the room is watching them. They're special." sighed Harriet wishing that Bud was half as good as the Commander.

"Lessons." replied Bud.

"What?" asked Jack a bit surprised. He had known Harm from his academy days. They never could get Harm to go dancing. Dancing was one of the few things Harm wouldn't do for Diane.

Everyone at the table looked at Bud for some form of clarification. Why was it he only rambled on when no one cared about what he was talking about, but said very few words when the subject was interesting or meaningful?

"Well, when we go on some long investigations we usually stayed at the visitors officers quarters. Many times we would have dinners at the officer's club. Most of the weekends start on Thursday as most of you are well aware. They would have dance lessons and a band." paused Bud.

"Come on Bud, don't stop there!" ordered Meg.

"It didn't seem to help you Lieutenant." chuckled Tom Boone.

"Harm doesn't like to dance. Even Diane couldn't get him to dance." argued Jack.

"Apparently he does now." sighed Caitlin as she wished it she who was in Harm's arms.

"I didn't say I took lessons!" exclaimed Bud looking at Harriet in fear. "I would never do anything like that without Harriet."

"Relax Bud, go on with the story." ordered Meg. No one really cares if you danced with anyone other than your wife she thought.

"Well, they would partake in whatever the dance class that was being offered and then spend a couple of hours that night working on getting the dance steps down. Depending on how many nights we were away ... " smiled Bud.

"By the time they returned to our rooms I would have typed up our notes for the day." finished Bud

"It wasn't your job to type up their notes Lieutenant." bellowed the Admiral.

"I really didn't mind Sir. I would usually call Harriet before I typed up the notes. The main reason I typed up their notes Sir was, it enabled me to follow their line of questioning better. It helped me understand how to conduct an interview thus becoming a better lawyer Sir." replied Bud.

"Good answer Bud." smiled Meg. Bud could always think quickly on his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Last Dance**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

Spoiler: Surface Warfare

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: Anything can happen when a Marine wears a little red dress.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

Author's note: Though it wasn't written as such, and it was written much later, this story could be considered a prequel to the story "Number One Couple in Washington DC"

part 3

Meanwhile out on the dance floor Harm noticed that there were fewer and fewer couples on the dance floor. He observed that many of them were now standing on the sidelines watching him while he danced with Mac.

He looked down at Mac to see that her eyes were close and her head was nearly resting on his chest. He smiled. She looked so happy and contented. He hated to disturb her, but he felt like he had too.

"Sarah." he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she mumbled back. She was relishing the closeness to Harm. She was totally absorbed with the music.

"I think we're about the only ones on the dance floor. Everyone is watching us. They're taking pictures of us." he whispered.

"They're jealous because I'm dancing with you. They can't have you." she mumbled almost incoherently. She was quite happy at the moment.

"It might be time to take a break Sarah. We've been dancing for awhile. I do need to talk to you about something." smiled Harm as she looked up to him.

"One hour and forty nine minutes and I don't want to let you go." she replied as she gazed up into his eyes. His eyes looked so beautiful tonight she thought.

"I think we should take a short break and let the other guests dance." smiled Harm. "I'll get us something to drink and meet you out on the terrace. We can do some more dancing later."

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere. She agreed to meet him out on the terrace. She wondered how she could go back to the table and grab her wrap without getting sidetracked by someone.

She made her way back to the table to see it was half full. She wasn't surprised to see Bud and Harriet sitting there talking. They weren't very good dancers. A night like tonight was more of an evening out away from baby Aj.

Caitlin and Meg were there too. Jack and the CAG must be on a booze run she thought. Neither man appeared to be the type to spend the night dancing. She saw the Admiral get up with Sydney. They must be going to do a little dancing she thought.

Then she saw Mic sitting there alone. She wondered why he wasn't making the rounds. He talked about joining a law firm in Washington during dinner. This event was the perfect place to meet people. Many of the most important people in Washington were here tonight.

She walked up to the table and grabbed her wrap and purse. She was hoping that she would only have to say hello before heading off to meet Harm.

"That was beautiful Ma'am." exclaimed Harriet happily.

"You dance so beautifully." added Meg who was equally impressed. "I didn't know Harm could dance like that. We never went dancing when we worked together."

"I told them about all the dance lessons that you and the Commander have taken Ma'am." added Bud proudly.

"Thank you all for the nice complements. It's been a long time since Harm and I have gone dancing together. The last time I think was before he left to return to the fleet and fly tomcats." smiled Mac.

"That's impossible Sarah. You two were dancing tonight like you go out dancing every week. The dances are too complex and intricate to have not practice often." argued Caitlin.

"We both know how to dance Caitlin. Harm started taking lessons when he was twelve. I've been dancing since I was ten. It really isn't that hard if you let the man lead. Besides it's a lot of fun. I could never understand why anyone would partake a dance that didn't include holding onto your partner." smiled Mac.

"You don't suppose we could have a dance with Harm?" asked Meg with a sigh.

"By the way where is Harm?" asked Caitlin

"He went to get a drink. And I don't know you'll have to ask him Meg." replied Mac innocently.

Mic got up to walk over to Mac. He was two sheets to the wind since he had been drinking steadily since Mac left to dance with Harm.

"Sa..ra..h lu.v... come he...eer, let da...nce." Mic managed to slur out.

"I'm going to the ladies room Mic. Go sit down." ordered Mac.

At that point she quickly moved away from the table to meet up with Harm.

On the Terrace

Harm found her outside standing by the edge of the terrace looking out towards the Mall. It was well lit up and could be seen for miles. There were other monuments that were also visible, but she was focused on the Wall.

He walked over to her and offered her a tall glass of her favorite beverage. She seemed preoccupied. He wondered what she was thinking about. Only moments ago she seemed to be very happy.

"What's wrong?" he asked showing concern.

"Nothing, really. I just ran into Brumby and he's drunk as a skunk. Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in him." she sighed.

"I suppose he can be charming at times, but to be quite honest I don't want to talk about the man from down under. I want to talk to you about ... us." he replied looking to see how she would react.

"Us? Is there an Us? You've been dating Renee for the last few months. I don't think there is an Us." she replied sounding more than a little hurt.

"Do you want there to be an Us?" he asked.

"Harm ... " she replied sullenly.

"What would you say if I said I made a mistake when we were down under? What would you say if I said I was ready and that I don't want to be with Renee anymore, ... that I only want to be with you?" he continued.

"Harm, what is it that you're trying to say to me?" she asked hopefully, but a little confused. He had been acting strangely all night.

"I love you Sarah. I want you in my life for the rest of my life. Sarah MacKenzie, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man on this world?" proposed Harm.

Although she was happy about the prospects of marrying Harm, Mac had to wonder why he was asking her now. What had changed? Was it because Mic was here tonight? Was it because she had gone to Australia to see Mic a couple of times?

Was he jealous? Harm never did like any man she ever dated. It never stopped him from making fun of any of them. Why tonight? Why not last week, next week, why tonight?

"Why are you asking me to marry you, Harm? Is it because Mic is here?" asked Mac looking for some clarification of Harm's intent.

"No Sarah, I didn't even know he was going to be here tonight. I've been trying to figure out how to ask you for awhile now. I thought tonight would be special because of the Surface Warfare Ball.

I'm asking you Sarah, because I love you. I tried being with Renee, but I found that having a relationship with her to be lacking any real substance. She's very shallow and needy. No matter how hard I tried with her, it wasn't the same as being with you.

You're beautiful and intelligent. You don't need anyone to define who you are. I sometimes wonder how I am so lucky to have you in my life. There are days I sit here drinking in your beauty, inhaling you scent, and listening to soft seductive tone of your voice. It's hypnotic.

It surprises me some days that I'm even able to function being so near you. You're the only woman I have ever loved or will ever love. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you in. Please Sarah, marry me." pleaded Harm.

"Something told me that tonight might be special. You came to my apartment to take me to the ball. I even made a special effort to look nicer because I was going to be here with you tonight.

When we got here, it seemed that you made a special effort to introduce me to all your friends as if I was your lady. I kind of thought you might do something special tonight,

but I never thought you would ask me to marry you." she rambled on trying to gather herself for the biggest answer to a question she had ever been asked.

Harm was wondering why she wasn't answering the question. It was either yes or no. She didn't need to give a dissertation on the matter.

Meanwhile back at their table Caitlin had noticed that Sarah had gone out onto the terrace. Shortly thereafter she had seen Harm followed her out there. She wondered what was going on between the two of them.

From what she had learned from Harriet tonight Harm was dating Renee and Sarah was with Mic. But if that was true, why then was Harm spending the whole night with Sarah and not Renee? Why was Sarah ignoring Mic who had traveled ten thousand mile to be with her?

"Did you see them?" Caitlin asked Meg.

"See who?" she replied.

"Harm and Sarah, they're both went out onto the terrace. I wonder what they're doing out there. I was hoping that Harm would spend a little time with us tonight. It has been a few years since we've seen him last.

It would have been nice to do some catching up and see what was going on with his life." moaned Caitlin softly.

"Well I think they were seeing other people, but tonight it looks like they're seeing only each other. Maybe they're seeing what all their friends have been seeing for the last four years." replied Meg.

"What's that?" she asked.

"They're in love and want to be with each other." Meg replied with a smile.

Back out on the terrace Harm gave Mac a pleading look, begging her to give him an answer. She took a deep breath as she prepared to give Harm the answer he deserved to get.

"Yes Harmon Rabb Junior, I'll marry you." she replied with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Harm gathered her up into his arms and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever given a woman before. He was so happy. They stayed that way for a few moments before Mac released her hold on Harm.

"I think we should spend some time with our friends Harm. They haven't seen too much of us tonight. We don't want to be rude." cooed Mac softly.

"I think you're right marine, but I just want to hold you for a few more minutes please." he replied.

at their table

Harm and Mac decided to return to their table to spend some time with their friends. They couldn't be totally unsociable after all, one of the reasons for them attending a function like the Surface Warfare Ball was to renew acquaintances with people and friends they hadn't seen in awhile.

They saw a couple of seats available near Jack, Meg, and Caitlin. They walked over to them and sat down. Mac took off her wrap and placed it on the back of the chair.

Caitlin observed a change in Mac's mood. Mac seemed happier and seemed to be glowing. Caitlin needed to find out more, but how? Maybe polite conversation about where Mac had been all evening would do.

"Ah, the beautiful people have returned to be with us little people." chuckled Jack. He had hoped to spend some time with Harm tonight, but it didn't appear that was going to be happening.

"Sorry guys, I guess we sort of got side tracked." smiled Harm.

"So where have you two been?" asked Caitlin deviously.

"Dancing." Harm quickly replied.

"For two hours!" exclaimed Bud.

"One hour and forty nine minutes and thirty two seconds." deadpanned Mac without looking at her watch.

"How does she do that?" exclaimed Jack. That's all she did when they were in the desert.

"Need to know Jack." smirked Harm as he realized someone else was as baffle as he was by her precision timing.

"I tried to explain it to you last year Jack, you know when we were in the desert with the Bedouins eating camel fodder." smiled Mac.

"You know I wasn't thinking very clearly back then Mac. Eating camel fodder messes with your mind." argued Jack.

"So where have you been for the last half hour Sarah?" smiled Caitlin as she tried to get the conversation back on track. She wanted to know why Sarah was glowing.

Everyone looked at her. They were focusing all their attention on her. They all wondered what going on between the Commander and the Colonel. It wasn't like them to disappear from a party.

"I needed to cool down from all that dancing. I needed a little fresh air." smiled Mac.

"You looked beautiful out there Sarah. You and Harm are very good dancers. Everyone was watching you dance. I wouldn't be surprise to see a picture or two of you and Harm in the newspaper tomorrow." commented Meg.

She wished that she was the lucky one to have someone like Harm to love her and want to show the world how much he did.

"I can see the caption, "Washington's Newest Hot Couple Dancing the Night Away'." teased Caitlin as she noticed Mac blushing. It was then she noticed the ring. Ha ha ha she thought.

"So Sarah, did things cool off when you went out on the terrace for some fresh air or did the temperature rise even more." smirked Caitlin.

Mac noticed where Caitlin was looking and quickly hid her hand and the ring, but not before some of the others noticed the bauble.

"You moved the ring!" exclaimed Harriet as she noticed that the ring on Mac's left hand.

Mic's ears perked up at this point. He had tried not to pay any attention as Sarah sat closer than expected to Harm. Ring move, had Sarah decided she wanted to be engaged to him? Had the sacrifice of his career made a difference?

Had making the move shown Sarah that he really did loved her? He looked over to her and waited for an answer. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he waited. Please be true god, please be true he prayed.

At this point Mac was more than a little embarrassed. As happy as she was she had hoped to keep this moment, the engagement to the most wonderful man in the world, the man she loved, to herself for a little while longer before letting the rest of the world know.

"I didn't move the ring Harriet." replied Mac.

Technically she had moved the ring, she had taken the ring off and placed it into a small box. But as far as what Harriet was implying, that she had moved the ring Mic gave her to her other hand, no she hadn't moved it, which was the truth.

"But that was a lovely ring I saw on your finger Sarah." smiled Caitlin.

"Come on Sarah, show us the ring." pleaded Meg.

"Damn!" exclaimed Jack, "He actually did it. He took the stick (Harm's a pilot) out from between his legs and asked her."

"What?" asked Harriet thinking that the ring was the same one that Mic had given Mac a few months ago.

It was time for Harm to take over. He could tell that Mac was a little overwhelmed by all the attention she was getting.

"A little over three years ago as some of you know ... I lost a woman I thought I loved, Diane Shonke. I thought any chance for love died when she died.

A few months later another woman entered my life. She looked just like Diane and I was hooked, but I didn't know if the feelings I had for her were because she looked like Diane or if I had fallen in love with her that quickly.

I know Bud once mentioned to Sarah that she only looked like Diane, that Diane was a fun loving computer geek and Sarah was ... a square away no nonsensical marine.

As always Bud couldn't have been further from the truth. Sarah and Diane could have been identical twins in every way, who just happened to be separated at birth.

My relationship with Sarah developed very similar to the one I had with Diane. Both were very beautiful and intelligent women. Neither one was easy swayed by false modesty of charming flyboy wantabees.

I had to earn their respect first. Both of them challenged me to be better than I was. Both of them were there when I needed them the most." informed Harm as a tear appeared.

"Diane was there after my ramp strike ten tears ago. Sarah was there with me in Russia when I finally found out what happened to my father. And as you have all seen tonight Sarah knows how to have a good time just like Diane did." smiled Harm.

"Anyway, earlier tonight out on the terrace I asked Sarah to be my wife." concluded Harm as he looked around the table.

He saw a lot of stunned looks that turned to looks of anticipation of did she say yes? He could see tears forming in Harriet's eyes. He saw a look of defeat in Mic's.

"Sarah, you said yes didn't you?" questioned Caitlin.

"I let him sweat for a few minutes, but I did say yes." confirmed Mac.

"Why?" asked Meg in disbelief.

"He surprised me. I had no idea that he would ask me to marry him tonight. It's not as if we were as close as we were before he left to fly. It's been a long road back to where we were before." answered Mac as a tear or two formed in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Ma'am." cried a confused Harriet who got up from her chair to give Mac a hug.

For some reason she thought Mic was here tonight because Mac had agreed to marry him. She felt sad for him because he had come a long way to have his heart broken. But she was happy for Mac. She knew in her heart that Harm was the right man for Mac.

Everyone joined Harriet in congratulating Harm and Mac.

It wasn't long before Harm and Mac had returned to the dance floor. They spent the rest of the night dancing before calling it quits. Their friends were still amazed at how well they danced together.

The next morning they awoke to the morning news on the local CBS station. They were surprised to see they were the headline news for all the newscasts. They were introduced as Washington's newest and hottest couple.

**__**

The End


End file.
